Time and Magic
by Spike Trap
Summary: Challenge: After erasing Donna Nobles memories of him the Doctor used a chameleon arch to make himself human. Years later Harry Potter opens the watch. Doctor!H/Hr, NL/GW. Challenge inside. T for now but eventually M
1. 11 going on 10th

**Time and Magic.**

**Harry Potter/Doctor Who.**

**Summary:**

After defeating Davros and the Daleks and erasing Donna Nobles memories of him, the Doctor, feeling depressed and lonely, uses a Chameleon Arch to make him human. He also accidently de-ages himself into a baby. The Tardis lands on Earth in 1990 where the Doctor is adopted by James and Lily Potter who name him Harry James Potter

Before his 1st year at Hogwarts, Harry opens the old fob watch he'd always owned and becomes the Doctor once again.

But is he the Last?

**Main pairings:**

**Doctor! Harry/Hermione**

**Neville/Ginny**

**AU bits:**

**Major AU after 'Journeys' End'.**

**Character bashings:**

**Manipulative! Dumbledore**

**Ron**

**Challenge:**

**Harry is the Doctor Challenge:**

**Must:**

**MUST take place between Doomsday and before Waters' of Mars**

**MUST take place between Harrys 1****st**** Year to the summer after 4****th**

**Harry is the 10****th**** doctor and must regenerate the same way.**

**MUST be H/Hr (Harry & Hermione)**

**Maybe:**

**CAN have at least 1 other Time Lord/Lady at Hogwarts. NOT THE MASTER!**

**CAN have a Weasley as Harrys friend**

**CAN have a DW companion as Hogwarts student**

**Voldemort can die anyway or any when but must be before regeneration**

**If it takes place before DW season 4 you can include Rose and have her return to travelling with the Doctor and Hermione in a threesome relationship.**

**Dumbledore is good or evil or manipulative**

**Never:**

**Harry and Ginny pairing**

**Hermione and Ron pairing**

**Chapter 1: 11 going on 10****th****.**

**No. 4 Privet Drive.**

**31****st**** July 2002.**

In the smallest bedroom of an ordinary house in an ordinary street an extraordinary young boy, called Harry Potter was sitting at the desk next to the window, reading his text books for the upcoming school year. What made Harry extraordinary you might ask? It was that 24 hours ago he'd been told by a giant of a man, called Hagrid, that he was a wizard and would be attending a school for magic called Hogwarts. He was also told that his parents, James and Lily, who were also a wizard and witch respectively, were murdered by a dark wizard called Voldemort who also tried to kill Harry but instead was vanquished while Harry only got the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and was named the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

While reading his new books, after finding the perfect name for his snow white owl, Hedwig, Harry realised he had forgotten something. He reached under his t-shirt and grasped the long silver chain and took it out. At the end of the chain there was a silver Fob Watch with odd patterns engraved on its cover. He'd always had this watch. He never asked the Dursleys about it in case they took it away from him and gave it to Dudley. What he'd forgotten was to ask Hagrid if it belonged to either of his parents. He'd ask when he saw the friendly giant at Hogwarts.

It was then that he noticed something that had never happened before. The watch was glowing with a golden light. The light appeared to be coming from within the watch itself and felt warm and comforting to him.

He placed his thumb on the clasp (something else he realised he'd never seen before strangely enough), said "Allonz-y" and pressed it. The gold light left the watch and entered Harry's body through his eyes, nose, mouth and ears, falling backwards off of his chair.

As the gold light filled his body Harrys mind filled with memories that weren't his. Travelling through Time and Space with many different people (mostly women), saving the universe countless times, dying and living as someone else again and again and fighting in a war that should never have happened and only ended with him committing double Genocide.

He now knew who he was. He was Theta of the House of Sigma, later known as the Doctor: the Oncoming Storm, the Last of the Time Lords.

He stood up and looked in the mirror. The first thing he noticed was that his scar was almost completely gone. It looked more like a 10 year old scar should. He then saw that his iris' had brown rings on the outside (the same colour as those of his previous self) with balls of golden light in the centre of the pupils.

"Brilliant!" he said with his trademark grin.

They didn't know why but all over Time and Space his enemies all felt a cold shiver down their spines (or backs or whatever).

The Doctor is back!

* * *

><p><strong>-Cue Doctor Who theme-<strong>

**Daniel Radcliffe**

**Emma Watson**

**Matthew Lewis**

**And**

**Bonnie Wright.**

**Doctor Who**

**Harry Potter and the Time of Magic**

**Written by Spike Trap.  
><strong>


	2. The Bank, the Train and Friends

**Chapter 2: the Bank, the Train and Friends.**

**Diagon Alley. August 1st.**

Within 30 minutes of recovering his mind, the Doctor, still dressed in his human cousin's oversized hand-me-downs, was walking towards the magical Goblin managed bank of Gringotts. He needed to get the Tardis from the Potter family vault as his human parents, James and Lily Potter, had placed it there after he'd arrived in their garden 11 years ago. He also desperately needed a change in clothes as he couldn't go around Time and Space in rags.

Harry quickly arrived at the bank and walked to the nearest Goblin teller. In fluent Gobbledygook he said in his most respectful and polite tone "Honoured Goblin, I wish to speak to the Honourable War Lord, Director Konous Ragnok, Leader of the Goblin Nation of Great Britain and Ireland."

The Goblin looked up to the human who spoke fluently in the Goblin tongue without even an accent to his speech. He even used Ragnok's full name and title. Goblin Honour dictated that he must honour the strangers' polite request but must first know who he is. "May I ask your name so that our leader knows whom he is meeting with, sir?" he asked in an equally respective tone.

The Doctor smiled (without showing his teeth) and said "Should he ask, please tell Lord Ragnok that the Doctor wishes to speak with him, please."

The goblin was confused. "Doctor who?" he asked. Harry just replied "That's all. Just say the Doctor. Simply the Doctor." The goblin raised its eyebrow and said "Very well. Please wait here, sir" harry nodded as the goblin walked away to his superior.

While he waited the Gallifrien wizards' superior hearing heard the sound of a tea cup smash on a hard surface. He stifled a grin.

The goblin soon returned looking slightly pale. He looked to Harry and said "Lord Ragnok will see you, sir." And led the Time Lord to a large elegant looking door encrusted with gold. The goblin knocked twice.

"E-Enter!" an ancient sounding voice called with a slight stutter. The door opened to reveal a slightly taller goblin wearing a deep red suit. Harry mused that he looked sort of like Yoda with brown skin and slightly shorter ears. He was even holding a walking stick.

The Doctor smiled cheekily at Ragnok who subtly rolled his eyes at the Time Lord. After telling the other goblin to leave them, the Doctor and Ragnok grasped each other's forearms in the goblin handshake. Ragnok then proceeded to rap the Time Lord on the head with his stick.

"Ow!" Harry said rubbing his head in pain. He looked at the smirking goblin leader and asked "I take it I'm going to do something in the future to deserve that?" there was a tone of amusement in his voice. "Yes you will." Ragnok replied in the same tone. Harry chuckled before saying "Oh, good. Looking forward to it." Then both goblin and Time Lord burst into laughter.

After calming down Harry said "Oh, it is good to see you again, old friend." To which Ragnok replied "and you, Doctor." he then asked "I take it you are here to take your Tardis from the Potter Family vault?" the Doctor nodded. "Yes I am." He said. "However I am aware that I must be Head of said Family to gain access, which is another reason I came to you, old friend." He finished with a smile.

The goblin leader smirked and took a form from one of his draws. "It is a good thing, then, that I already have the forms you must fill in to claim headship, then isn't it?" he said causing the Doctor to throw his head back and laugh before grabbing the quill and signing.

Upon signing his name – Harry Potter not the Doctor – the Potter ring appeared on his finger.

After asking for, and getting, a credit card so that he wouldn't need to keep coming back to fill a money bag Ragnok led the Doctor to the vaults. Being the adrenaline junkie he was, the Doctor loved the carts before it stopped at vault #10. The Doctor got out and upon noticing the number exclaimed "Brilliant number!"

Once inside the vault, the Doctor instantly saw what he was looking for. The 1960s Police Public Callbox disguised T-40 time machine stood against the back wall calling to him. Before walking towards it Harry turned to his goblin friend and said "Ragnok thank you for your assistance. I will be taking the Tardis out of here."

Ragnok nodded, he'd expected that. "Very well, my friend." He extended his arm for Harry to take which he did and asked "Will I see you again?" the Doctor smiled at him and replied "I'm always around." Ragnok then nodded and left closing the vault door as he did.

The Doctor walked over to the box and snapped his fingers. The doors opened instantly and Harry smiled at the majestic room within. He walked up to the console and began fiddling with the various buttons, levers and switches before pulling the hand brake making the Tardis dematerialize with its usual noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Kings Cross Station, London. 1st September.<strong>

In an empty alley across from King Cross Station a swirl of blue light appeared out of nowhere and young boy who looked about 11 (but was really closer to 917) stumbled from it.

After getting the Tardis back, the Doctor returned to Privet Drive, quickly collected his things: trunk, owl and books told the Dursleys that they won't see him again and left. Realising that he couldn't save the universe in rags, Harry went to the Tardis wardrobe to change. And now he back in his usual brown suit, which was charmed so that it always fit his body.

Following his change of suit Harry then began taking the occasional trip through Time and Space. He watched from the background as Neil Armstrong took his historic step on the moon, he took a cruise on the Titanic 2 in 2012 and was glad he didn't end up hanging on to an Iceberg this time, and a few other places.

During his recent travels Harry realised that his previous selves' decision to no longer have companions was wrong. In the words of Donna Noble he needed someone. _'Maybe I can find someone at Hogwarts.'_ He thought to himself hopefully.

After dropping the Tardis off in an unused classroom at Hogwarts, placing a perception filter on the door and walking to the edge of the schools wards wearing a portable perception filter to avoid people noticing him, the Doctor used the Potter Family ring to Portkey **(A/N: sorry forgot to mention it was a portkey)** to Kings Cross with his shrunken trunk in his pocket and Hedwig in the Hogwarts Owlery.

Reaching into his pocket Harry took out his Fob Watch and opened it to check the time; he didn't actually need to look at the watch but did any way. He saw that it was 10:35am. So he had 25 minutes to board the train.

Quickly making his way over to the station, the Doctor soon grew bored as time seemed to move far too slowly for his liking. He was quickly brought out of his boredom when his superior hearing heard something.

"Why didn't that McGonagall woman tell us how to get onto the platform?" a man's voice asked. The Doctor followed the voice and realised that it came from a 6ft tall man with brown hair. Next to him was a woman with long red hair. In between them was a young girl with wavy brown hair who was holding a trolley with a trunk on it. The girl spoke.

"She probably forgot, daddy." She said but there was a tone of annoyance in her voice. "But it would've been nice if someone was here to help get on Platform 9 ¾." She finished in whisper to the two adults but Harry still heard it. He made his way over.

"Excuse me!" he said getting the family's attention. He noticed that the man had brown eyes and the woman had green while the girl had chocolate-brown said "I couldn't help but overhear you mention Platform 9 ¾. Are you by any chance going to Hogwarts as well, miss?" he asked the girl politely and smiled inwardly as she blushed.

The girl answered him "Yes I am. I didn't really know anything about magic till Prof. McGonagall told me when I turned 11. I'm Hermione, by the way, Hermione Granger." She said as she introduced herself. She then waved to her parents and said "These are my parents Amy and Rory Granger."

Harry shook each of their hands with a beaming smile on his face as he said "it's a pleasure to meet all of you." "I'm Harry Potter." Hermiones eyes widened slightly which did not go unnoticed by the Time Lord. Her mother, Amy, who was smiling slightly at what Harry thought, was Hermiones blush, replied in a Scottish accent "It's nice to meet you too, D-Harry." Harry didn't notice the almost slip as he and Hermione were busy smiling at each other.

Hermione's father, Rory, spoke next in a British accent "Yes, it is Harry. However we are sadly running low on time. He said holding up his wrist showing a watch. Harry took out his pocket watch, getting raised eyebrows from the granger (although he didn't notice Mr. And Mrs. Granger smiling fondly at each other) which showed that the time was now 10:45. "Huh!" the Doctor said. "So we are. Well we'd better hurry."

Harry turned to Hermione, placed his hand on her shoulder (getting another blush from the young girl) and told her "Right now all you have to do is run straight at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10." He patted her on the shoulder ignoring the incredulous stares of the Grangers (He was used to them after travelling the universe for over 900 years with humans), and said "You best give it a bit of a run if you are nervous."

Hermione looked nervously at the wall then at Harry. Said wizard answered her unspoken question "You want me to go first to show you how it's done?" he asked her kindly. She nodded silently with a blush.

Harry nodded back with a reassuring smile. "Allonz-y!" he said gleefully as he ran to the wall and went straight through as though it were a curtain. The Grangers looked gobsmacked before Hermione gulped once and steeled herself. She then ran toward the wall with her trolley before her, her parents behind and her eyes closed. When she heard a now familiar voice ask in a slight teasing tone "What took you so long?" she opened her eyes to see Harry leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

He spread his arms as her parents came through and said "Welcome, Grangers to Platform 9 ¾!"

The Grangers eyes widened on the scarlet train, it truly was a thing of beauty even the Doctor, who had seen many things in his long life, from shining mountain to newly born stars and he had to admit that the School Train was beautiful.

Harry turned to the small family and told them "Sadly we've only got just over 10 minutes to board, so we're going to need to go now if we want seats."

Hermione nodded to her friend then turned to her parents and said "I'll write as much as I can to tell you everything, I promise!" Harry then said "And I promise that, if she wants, I'll look after your daughter and try to make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." He finished with a cheeky grin to the now blushing Hermione who said that she would prefer a friend rather than a protector while Harry just answered that she'll get both.

So after hugging and saying goodbye to her parents while Harry shook their hands, Harry and Hermione boarded the train.

They quickly found an empty carriage and sat down and began building a friendship which would only get stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>After the train left. Platform 9 and 3 ¼.<strong>

Amy and Rory Granger looked at each other and smiled. "You know," Amy said to her husband as she rested her head on his shoulder, "It's weird seeing him like this."

Rory smiled and replied "I know what you mean. I kept expecting him to something like 'Bow-Ties are cool!'" and he and his wife shared a laugh.

Amy sighed "I like how we're gonna be able to see how they first started out." They shared a smile before Rory said "Come on. We'd better get going if we're going to be having dinner with them. With her driving they'll be right on time." They both snorted and walked to their car.

* * *

><p><strong>On the train.<strong>

At some point during the conversation, during which Hermione couldn't tell whether Harry was an absolute genius or a big hyperactive child, the Doctor could see that Hermione had something on her mind so he asked her "Something on your mind, Hermione?"

She answered nervously "W-Well I was wondering, and I hope I don't offend you but are you THE Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived?" Hermione was stuttering as she hoped she hadn't just upset her first friend.

Harry smiled kindly at her "Yes, Hermione, I am the 'Boy-Who-Lived' but I don't really like my fame as it reminds me of my parents' deaths while I survived. After discovering my fame I hoped that I'd meet people who would be friends with ME not the Boy-Who-Lived. I hope you'll be the first."

Hermione smiled at him and said that she'd be happy to be his friend.

They were interrupted by the door opening. Standing in the doorway were a slightly pudgy boy with light brown hair and brown eyes and a nervous sort of posture. Next to him was a young girl with firery red hair and light blue eyes. The girl introduced them "Hello," she said politely "I'm Ginny Weasley and this is my friend Neville Longbottom. I'm sorry to interrupt but have either of you seen a toad by any chance?" Ginny asked. "Neville here lost his." she told the Doctor and Hermione indicating the boy next to her.

Harry and Hermione smiled kindly at their guests and Harry said "Sorry we haven't. However, I do know the summoning charm so if you tell me your toads name I can summon it." he told them. "I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter." he said introducing himself. He then indicated Hermione and said "And this is my friend, Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled.

Neville and Ginny's eyes widened before Neville stuttered "I-It's nice to meet you both. And thank you his name is Trevor."

Harry took out his wand as he said "Okey-Dokey-a phrase I have never used before and hopefully never will again" he waved his wand saying "Accio Trevor the Toad!" and almost immediately the brownish-green toad sailed towards them and Neville caught him.

Hermione then asked "Would either of you like to join us? We can get to know each other better that way." Ginny and Neville smiled and said they'd be happy to before saying that they would be right back as they needed to get their possesions from their other carriage.


End file.
